


Halloween dances

by S4ilorPunk



Series: Tik Tok inspo one shots [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian AU, Polyamorous Character, Silly, crygi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4ilorPunk/pseuds/S4ilorPunk
Summary: Nicky Doll was not prepared for the silly Halloween costumes their girlfriends Gigi and Crystal ask her to wear for this year.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Crystal Methyd, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Tik Tok inspo one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071449
Kudos: 12





	Halloween dances

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again with a silly one shot of my favorite trio, I know, I know it's not Halloween time but as dark as I am I'm more fan of this than Christmas.
> 
> English is not my first language so please if had some mistakes you can tell me and I can correct them, English is hard so please don't be so harsh on me. 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you like it!

It was almost a year since Nicky starts dating her girlfriends, yes... girlfriends two, she is dating two pretty girls. She met Gigi and Crystal as a couple at last year’s Halloween party she attends. After what she taught will be a one-night stand trio experience, the girls got along pretty well, and by the time of Christmas they started dating officially, around May they move in together.

Now in the present time, it's October again and Nicky is staring with furrow eyebrows at her girlfriends and their silly request for this year's Halloween party costumes. "C'mon baby it will be fun had matching costumes and since we are three…well it feels right" Gigi spokes with a wide smile on her face.

"You know we take Halloween so seriously babe, please!" Crystal flutter her eyes to Nicky who just shakes her head. “No mam’s I know it's pretty serious this Halloween thing, but I rather had some sexy costumes just as the ones you had last year, Gigi was a sexy pirate and you were a super hot Freddy Krueger remember? Why it can't be something like that this year too?” Nicky says stubbornly. 

“Well... because I wanna do a viral TikTok dance I saw, and since we are three and our hair color already match I wanna do it soo bad! You know how much I love TikTok please baby" Crystal whines staring at Nicky who turns her head to the tall red-haired girl “Omg, Geeg do you agreed to a TikTok dance?” Gigi shrugs “She convinces me somehow, and I really really wanna do that outfits since I was a little girl, Nicks pleasee”. Nicky rolls her eyes “I can't stand you two, why I'm even dating you".

"Because we are hot, and smart" Crystal said with a beautiful smile on her pretty face, staring at the french blonde. "Ok we'll do it, ugh I hate both of you so much" Nicky shakes her head and roll her eyes with a little smile. "You know that's not true, you love us babe" Crystal says after clapping her hands and making some silly victory dance just before getting next to Nicky and hug her "Thank you, babe!" both of her girlfriends hug her tightly and kiss her in the cheeks.

Despite Nicky's refusing to, the girls rehearsed the silly TikTok choreography that Crystal showed them a couple of days before the Halloween party. And for the costumes, Gigi may or may not have had them already done before because -reasons-

On the day of the Halloween party they get ready, Nicky put on the -she thinks it will be silly- costume and stares at her reflection, wearing a very short baby blue dress, a chunky black belt, mid-thigh white stockings, and black stilettos "This is so silly" she says to herself before getting out of the room.

When she walks into the living room she sees her girlfriends in their costumes: Gigi is the tallest and skinniest of the girls and it's wearing the same dress as Nicky is but color pink, her gorgeous red hair in a cute ponytail with a big red bow. As Crystal, being the shortest of the trio has her green dress slightly shortest than her two girlfriends, her curly black hair is perfectly straightened and falls on her shoulders. When the two girls see Nicky entered the room they gasp "Babe you look so hot!" Gigi said making the blonde turn on herself to get a better view of how the dress fits like a glove in her body and Nicky flushes red at the praises of her lovers. 

"But babe you missed the pigtails! Bubbles have pigtails! Gigi, we had to style her hair" Crystal pouts, approaching Nicky. "No, Crys there is no way I'm going to do my hair in stupid pigtails, I refuse, not, jamais, Je suis sérieux" Nicky take a step back and crash into the taller ginger who just giggles and turn her around "C'mon Nicks, it's just for today ok?".

Once they got all dressed up as the Powerpuff Girls Crystal giggles in excitement, making little jumps all over the place. Nicky and Gigi just smile at each other, seeing her girlfriend this happy may worth all the work and Nicky's tantrums. 

They stumble and dance chaotically trying to do the silly TikTok dance Crystal makes them attempt "When the song goes in "pump up the jam" you had to raise your right arm like this" Crystal does the moves and Nicky and Gigi burst out in laughter "Guys, this is serious to me!" the black-haired girl said as she pouts and put the track again.

"Baby I know it's something serious to you, but you don't dance like, at all" Gigi giggle before kiss Crystal's forehead with tenderness. "Okay, one last try please? once we were done with my TikTok we can go to the party and snatch the costume contest prize".

They ended up with pretty good material and Crystal happily posted on her TikTok account, they get ready to leave and Nicky asks them how do they plan to win the contest wearing some silly and so common costumes. "The plan is: the three of us kissing in front of everyone, like... putting a good show of it, I had planned it since, august I think," Crystals said while zips her coat and opens the apartment door. 

"Your mind is so twisted for someone who is so small baby" Gigi giggles taking Nicky's hand and start walking. "Do you think it's a good idea? Geeg I don't like to be like a lesbian-show for the straight males I would hate that" The french blonde says while stopping in her step. "We don't have to if you don't want babe" Gigi says to her girlfriend, caressing her cheek. "Well see how the night goes, but you owe me big time for all the things that happened this Halloween" Nicky said stubbornly. "I will reward you making you come so hard you will forget your name baby" Crystal whispers at Nicky's ear, making the blonde shiver with the idea "Ok then let's go" the three girls giggles while leaving the apartment. 

That night they come home with the best costume prize and Crystal got almost 50k likes in her TikTok, we can say they all win this Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... I saw this trend of the "pump up the jam-dance" on TikTok and three girls dressed as Powerpuff girls killing it and I had to do this idea, PLUS Crystal wore a black hair wig last week, Nicky had a blonde long pigtails wig in her Instagram and Gigi dyed her hair ginger today? this idea was screaming to be written.


End file.
